High School DxD: The Magic Side (Capítulo Piloto)
by RedSS
Summary: Distintos tipos de magia. Mundo Sobrenatural. Varias cosas rondan su cabeza, pero la principal es... ¿en que demonios se ha metido esta vez?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno bueno, aunque planeaba continuar con uno de mis fic (cualquiera era buena opción para eso), unas vacaciones** _ **muy**_ **oportunas (nótese sarcasmo) me alejaron de mi computador, por lo que cualquier actualización en los otros fanfics hubiera sido imposible (es una lata comenzar de nuevo cuando ya tienes parte de lo escrito, además de que como lo ya escrito va bien sería re empezar más que reescribir algo).**

 **Y es debido a eso que les traigo otro capítulo piloto, en esta ocasión, del proyecto "Highschool DxD: The Magic Side". Notar que este nombre es provisional, no esperen que sea el definitivo.**

 **Respecto de mi definición de "Capitulo Piloto", dire que es como la muestra y a la vez el adelanto. El de GATE: 1915 va por lo mismo, muestra un adelanto del fic y a la vez es para ver si le interesa a la gente**

 **Sobre el fic en sí, diré que le tengo bastantes expectativas, tanto por el trasfondo como por otros detalles de la historia en sí. He sentido que la magia humana y los magos humanos están poco valorados o tratados en el cannon de DxD (solo es lo que siento, no he leído las novelas (aún)), y que además la magia que usan los humanos (al menos en lo que respecta a la magia occidental, que es como la más "moderna", aunque sea en el sentido de que copia la magia demoniaca con elementos que la hacen posible a los seres humanos) es tratada de forma algo básica respecto a lo que han logrado hacer los humanos respecto al conocimiento del mundo que les rodea. Si. Ya sé que la magia es doblar las reglas de la naturaleza a tu antojo y blablablá, pero considerando el conocimiento que tienen los humanos hoy en día, me cuesta creer que la magia más fuerte es solamente lanzar una bola de fuego más potente o más grande con menos esfuerzo (y aunque no sea así en las novelas, de todas formas esa es la impresión que da).**

 **Las fuentes e inspiraciones para las cosas que aparecerán en este fanfic, además de DxD (que es obvio, ya que este es su fandom), son de distintas fuentes, pero trataré de darle cierta originalidad también.**

 **Y para terminar este largo prefacio, el famoso disclaimer: DxD no m pertenece ni nada, esto es solo una historia sin fines de lucro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 0 (Capítulo piloto)  
¿A qué me vine a meter?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Parque, Kuoh. Atardecer.**

Issei apenas sabía que estaba pasando. Paseando con Yuuma y terminando su cita, todo parecía ir viento en popa. Tras llegar al parque, planeaba terminar allí la salida, llevar a Yuuma hasta su casa como todo caballero, y luego presumirle a sus amigos el tener una novia. Pero luego su novia le dijo la pregunta "¿Morirías por mí?" y todo se fue al demonio.

Bueno, al menos figurativamente. Porque si lo que estaba viendo era real, entonces estaba seguro que si deberían existir los demonios en alguna parte. De cualquier forma, su cabeza apenas podía procesar esos pensamientos, pese a que estaba trabajando a toda velocidad tratando de descifrar que estaba ocurriendo frente suyo.

\- ¿Q-q-qué…?

A claro, está también el hecho de que apenas podía articular palabra por la impresión, pero eso no influenciaba mucho lo que ocurría enfrente de él.

Respecto a eso, lo que estaba al frente suyo era su novia Yuuma Amano, con una forma más madura que la que tenía antes y unas "ropas" de cuero que bien podrían pasar por un traje en un hentai o una porno, con alas negras a su espalda. Esta había lanzado una especie de… lanza de luz hacia él, la cual fue bloqueada en último minuto por la persona que había aparecido de la nada frente a él.

Lo poco que alcanzó a saber fue que un chico algo mayor salió de la nada, se puso delante de él y, moviendo un objeto largo, hizo aparecer lo que solo pudo visualizar como un círculo mágico que detuvo la lanza de luz. Ese momento quedó congelado en la memoria de Issei, para el cual el tiempo pareció ralentizarse hasta que pudo contar individualmente la visión distorsionada que provocaba el calor de dicha lanza al estrellarse con la protección. Aunque pareciera que se fuera a romper, resistió bien el embate y la lanza desapareció en miles de fragmentos más pequeños, devolviendo el tiempo a su flujo normal. El círculo mágico desapareció de igual forma.

Ambos, Yuuma y el extraño, se miraron por largos segundos, hasta que una enojada expresión se mostrara en las hasta ahora hermosas pero aterradoras facciones de la mujer alada.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó la pelinegra con veneno en su voz.

\- Eso no importa. Te pediré que dejes a este ingenuo en paz, ya que me gustaría hacerme cargo de él. – Respondió el desconocido, quien no parecia verse sacudido por lo que acababa de suceder. Issei reparó en su cabello rubio y alto porte, y que lo que llevaba en su mano izquierda era uno de los bastones más elegantes que había visto en su vida.

\- ¿Tienes idea de con quien estás hablando? Si pides clemencia, podría dejarte ir con solo una golpiza. – El tono de superioridad de la pelinegra fue absoluto, pero su interlocutor ni se inmuto.

\- ¿Podría saber su nombre, señorita ángel caída? – Preguntó educadamente

\- Raynare.

\- Bien, _Miss_ Raynare… lo pondré de esta forma. O nos deja ir tranquilamente, o me veré obligado a tomar medidas que estoy seguro no serán de su agrado.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo cuáles? No hay nada que un sucio humano pueda hacer-

Las palabras llenas de arrogancia que emanaban de la ahora identificada como Raynare fueron cortadas en seco cuando el rubio golpeó su bastón con una de las piedras sueltas que se encontraban sobre el camino de del parque. Esta, tras tener encima un minúsculo círculo mágico que la ángel caído e Issei apenas vieron por su tamaño y duración, salió disparada y se incrustó en el codo derecho del ser alado. La sangre empezó a emanar de la herida, y la pelinegra tenía una mirada que mezclaba la confusión con la ira.

\- ¿Entonces? – Preguntó el rubio, inmutable.

\- Tch.

Raynare intentó crear otra lanza de luz, pero el rubio pasó la punta de su bastón por las piedras en un semicírculo frente a él, apareciendo círculos sobre todas estas. Raynare se dio cuenta de que le sería casi imposible encargarse del sujeto frente a ella y salir sin heridas graves, sin garantía segura de matarlo. Con un gruñido, se alejó volando en lo que levantaba la barrera que había creado a entrar con Issei al parque. Con un suspiro, el rubio le indicó a Issei que lo siguiera mientras se iba del parque, su bastón marcando el camino. Issei, tras quedarse mirando or unos segundos, se apresuró a seguirlo con un ligero tropiezo, producto de su estado aun turdido de lo ocurrido frente a él.

\- Disculpa… ¿Podrias decirme qué está pasando? – Le preguntó cuando hubieran caminado dos calles.

\- Luego. Por ahora, camina, o no estaremos solos mucho tiempo. – Le respnodió sin detenerse. Issei asintió, inseguro, y siguió el paso lento pero seguro de su interlocutor.

\- Si no nos apresuramos… ¿quién podría aparecer?

\- El mismo caído con más de los suyos o peor, los demonios. Preferiría lidiar con unos caídos con problemas de ego por su edad que con diablos con poderes de ego por su situación. Esos son los peores. – Ciertamente, se dio cuenta Issei, su afilada lengua (metafóricamente, por suerte para su integridad psicológica) no parecia reparar mucho en quejarse sobre otros que le molestaran – Pero si nos apresuramos no lidiaremos con nada de eso. Cuando menos, no por ahora.

El resto del trayecto pasó en silencio. Tras pasar varias calles más, llegaron a un pequeño edificio que Issei logró notar estaba cerca del centro de Kuoh y de la Academia Kuoh, la escuela a la que él asistía. Subieron sin demora unos pocos pisos y llegaron hasta una puerta común, como todas las demás. Apuntando brevemente la empuñadura del bastón hacia la cerradura y murmurando unas palabras en voz baja, la puerta se abrió y ambos pasaron adentro. El interior, encontró Issei, estaba bien iluminado, aunque parecía más bien el lugar donde una persona que apenas se pasa por casa viviría.

Apenas se cerró la puerta, además de ver Issei la formación por un segundo de un círculo mágico sobre esta, se escuchó lo que solo podría ser una discusión venir de una de las habitaciones. Aunque Issei no le molestaba (demasiadas cosas habían pasado ya como para que le preocupara), a su acompañante evidentemente que si, ya que soltó un sonoro y molesto suspiro antes de menar la cabeza cansadamente.

\- Mira a esos dos de nuevo. Siempre peleando. Menudo par de idiotas. – Murmuró antes de girarse hacia Issei – Seré breve con esto. No recordarás nada hasta algun tiempo, pero cuando lo hagas, ve al mismo parque donde nos encontramos. Encontrarás dentro de tu casillero de cambio de zapatos en la escuela un papel con algunas cosas que deberás traer contigo cuando eso pase. Hasta entonces.

Issei solo pudo ver, confundido, como el rubio levantaba la punta de su bastón hasta la altura de su cara, para luego recitar nuevamente unas palabras en voz baja y que apareciera otro círculo mágico. Eso fue lo único que logró ver antes de que todo se fuera a negro.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **5 Días despué .**

El periodo del almuerzo había llegado. Era el segundo momento favorito del trío pervertido, quienes aprovechaban de descansar, compartir ssu últimos hallazgos del mundo explícito no apto para menores de edad y, valga la rebundancia, almorzar. Dicho momento, superado solo por aquel donde podían ver a las alumnas cambiandose, se acababa de ver empañado por un aviso que sonó por los parlantes de la escuela.

\- _Hyoudo Issei, venga a la sala del Consejo Estudiantil._

\- ¿Q-qué?

\- ¿Qué hiciste ahora, Issei? ¿Te descubrieron haciendo algo? ¿Algún nuevo punto de observanción que no nos contaste? – Le increpó Motohama.

\- Cómo si puediera guardarnos eso a nosotros. – Desestimo Matsuda, abriendo su almuerzo.

\- _Hyoudo Issei, venga a la sala del Consejo Estudiantil._ – Se repitió, antes de apagarse.

\- Pero en serio, ¿qué hiciste?

\- N-nada, de verdad. –Respondió Issei, confundido. Sin embargo, se paró y se dirigió a la mencionada sala, obteniendo miradas acusatorias y satisfechas en su camino. Sabía que la población estudiantil lo odiaba en su mayor parte, ¿pero para que se alegraran por ser llamado sin motivo en medio del día?

Tal parece que sí había caído bajo.

Al llegar, tocó la puerta dos veces, tras lo cual recibió un "pase" del interior que le llevó a abrir la puerta. Allí, formados a un lado de la sala, se encontaban casi todos los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil, todos serios y rectos. Por el otro, aunque un poco más sueltos en presencia, estaban 2 de los miembros del Club de Ocultismo. Al final de la sala, de esáñdas a la gran ventana que se encontaba en la habitación y por la cual entraba abundante luz por algun motivo, estaban Souna Shitori, la presidenta, quien se encontraba sentada en el escritorio; Tsubaki Shinra, vicepresidenta, quien se encontraba parada junto a Souna; Rías Gremory, presidenta del Club de Ocultismo, sentada más atrás y a la izquierda de Souna; y Akeno Hmejima, vicepresidenta del lub de Ocultismo, quien estaba parada a la izquierda de Rías. Al igua que susmienbros, las dos líderes del Consejo Estudiantil estaban serios, mientras que Gremory e Himejima estaban con una pequeña sonrisa cada una.

Issei no pudo evitar sentirse ante un interrogatorio.

\- ¿M-me mandó a llamar, Shitori-kaichou? – Preguntó, no pudiendo evitar tartamudear.

\- Así es. – Su respuesta fue fría y cortante, lo que alarmó aun más a Issei – Nos gustaría que respondieras unas preguntas, si no te importa.

Olviden lo de interrogatorio, esto era como una ejecución pública.

\- C-claro, no hay problema.

\- Toma asiento, por favor. – Sona indicó una silla frente al escritorio, o suficientemente cerca de este para indicar que era una conversación con quien estaba atrás de este, pero lo suficientemente lejos para indicar que estaba hablando con toda la sala. Conveniente para la ejecución pública de su imagen que seguramente preparaban, cosa de poder por fin echarlo. Sin mayores palabras, tomó asiento y se resignó a lo que viniera.

\- ¿Qué sucedió con Yuuma Amano? – Fue la primera pregunta, directa, hecha por Rías. Aunque Issei podía entender que hablaban de alguna chica (probablemente que sufrió algun abuso sexual), el nombre no evocaba nada para él.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Yuuma Amano, tu novia. – Issei echó una corta risa de lástima, cosa que motivó que Ría levantara una ceja - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

\- Las bromas deben ser buenas, Gremory-sempai. ¿Yo con novia? Aunque vaya a ser el rey del harem en el futuro… - Se lamentó decir eso ante la idea de que sufriría si grababan sus palabras hacia Souna - …aun estoy lejos de eso, por lo que el yo tener una novia ahora mismo no es más que un mal chiste.

La mirada de desaprobación de Sona no se hizo notar, aunque apenas variara de la normal. Por su parte, Rías solo dio una mirada de confusión. ¿Tan mal había sido su respuesta?

\- Vayamos por otra parte. – Indicó Sona, volviendo a su mirada de hielo normal - ¿Qué hiciste el domingo entre el mediodía y la noche?

\- ¿El domingo? – Issei se dio unos segundos para evocar sus recuerdos de aquel día – Nada en específico. Algunas tareas, videojuegos, novelas ligeras, y… - Su mirada se volvió lasciva, corrigiendola ante el recuerdo de donde estaba - …y algunos juegos con material visual explícito. – Anunció. Casi lo arruinaba.

La ceja de Sona se levantó - ¿Eso es todo?

\- Si.

\- ¿Y si nos dejas de mentir, Hyoudo-kun? – El tono de Rías había perdido cualquier calidez anterior, pese a que seguía con la pequeña sonrisa. Sin embargo, una nube pasando por el sol lanzó sombras sobre la habitación, provocando que el gesto se viera terrorífico.

\- ¡N-no estoy mintiendo! ¡Lo juro!

Sona se veía como si fuera a decir algo, pero una corta mirada al costado trasero de la sala la hizo parece cambiar de opinión.

\- Bien, eso era todo. Puedes retirarte, Hyoudo, y espero que no vayas comentando esta entrevista con alguien. Buenos días.

Issei no perdió el tiempo para salir de allí. Quedaban pocos minutos del almuerzo, y si sus amigos se había comido su comida (que era lo más probable), tendría que luchar para conseguir alguno de los úlimos alimentos que quedarían en la cafetería.

No notó la mirada acomplejada de Rías o la seria de Sona cuando salió.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

\- ¿Qué opinas, Sona? – Preguntó Rías apenas Issei hubiese salido – Es tan común que es convincente, y sus expresiones lo acompañan. Aun así…

\- Lo sé. Podría haber sido una excusa cualquiera, para evitar decir lo que sabe. Por eso hice que mi nobleza revisara sus recuerdos mientras estabamos hablando. – Contestó Sona Sitri, verdadero nombre de Souna Shitori.

\- ¿Y?

\- Nada. Lo que dice es auténtico. Sus recuerdos dicen lo mismo que él, y no hay ningun blanco en los recuerdos sopechoso. – Anunció uno de los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil – Tampoco hay una tapadura de magia, o rastros de que se le hayan cambiado los recuerdos.

\- Así que tampoco él recuerda algo… ¿se habrán equivocado los caídos y lo habrán dejado ir? – Se preguntó Rías.

\- Tal vez hayan pensado eso. Después de todo, ya han matado a varios, por lo que si fuera una de ellos simplemente lo matarían. – Analizó Sona.

\- Tal vez no lo hayan considerado una amenaza y lo dejaron vivir.

\- Cualquiera de esos dos asos es malo para ti Rías. Recuerdalo. Se te acaba el tiempo.

\- Lo sé, Sona, lo sé.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Esa tarde.**

La hora de salida. Issei estaba guardando sus útiles, cuando notó algo brillante bajo su muñeca. Sentandose de nuevo, se arromangó algo y analizó la ocurrencia. Parecía ser un tatuaje, aunque no recordara hacerse uno, que brillaba. Tenía parecido a los círculos mágicos de las novelas ligeras que leía usualmente. Curioso, lo tocó con uno de sus dedos.

Los recuerdos que no sabía que tenía le inundaron la mente. Agarrandose de su mesa, procesó todos esos recuerdos del pasado domingo, que le llegaron a su cabeza como un tsunami llega a la costa. Y luego recordó las palabras de aquel rubio que había aparecido en último momento.

" _No recordarás nada hasta algun tiempo, pero cuando lo hagas, ve al mismo parque donde nos encontramos. Encontrarás dentro de tu casillero de cambio de zapatos en la escuela un papel con algunas cosas que deberás traer contigo cuando eso pase. Hasta entonces._ "

Parándose rápidamente, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida de la escuela. Abriendo rápidamente su casillero de zapatos, se los cambió mientras guardaba disimuladamente el trozo de papel. Aceleradamente, salió de las murallas de la escuela y abrió el papel para leerlo rápidamente. La lista era básicamente traer un teléfono y un cuaderno con un lapiz. Tenía ambas cosas con él. Aun con el bolso de la escuela, llegó trotando al parque donde todo lo raro en su vida había comenzado. Y allí, esperando mientas leía un libro, estaba aquel rubio de la otra vez.

\- Veo que has llegado. Bien. Sígueme. – Y junto con cerrar su libro, se paró del banco y salió de allí.

Issei lo siguió.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

El rubio se dirigió a la misma casa de la vez anterior. Repitiendo el proceso, abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Issei. Este pudo ver nuevamente el círculo mágico aparecer en la puerta por un momento cuando se cerró. Luego el rubio lo condujo adentro, y pidiéndole que tomara asiento en un sofá, procedió a ofrecerle un té para luego sentarse al frente, su propia taza humeante frente a él.

\- Ahora… sé que seguramente tendrás muchas preguntas, pero apuesto que ya has comenzado a deducir tú mismo algunas de ellas, como que la magia es real y que existen los ángeles caídos, y por defecto, los ángeles. – Comenzó a hablar, cosa a lo que Issei asintió, inseguro – Comenzaré por presentarme. Soy Frederick Bradley. 24 años. Otra información tendrá que esperar hasta más adelante. Lo que te diré ahora debería responder la mayoría de tus preguntas, pero te daré la versión resumida. – Se trajo la tetera de té hasta la mesa – Puede que desees rellenar tu copa durante la explicación.

Durante el siguiente tiempo, Frederick procedió a explicarle a Issei sobre el mundo sobrenatural. Cosa que, por decir lo menos, lo sorprendió. ¿Quién diría que existen los ángeles, los caídos, los demonios, los nórdicos y los Shinto?

Por supuesto, para deleite de Issei, eso incluía a los Youkai. Ya estaba planeando que especies incluir en su futuro harem, cuando Frederick le llamó la atención.

\- ¿Has entendido todo hasta ahora?

\- S-supongo… es mucho, aunque puedo hacerme la idea general de lo que dices.

\- Como deberás haber deducido, todo esto es secreto. La gente común y corriente no sabe de estas cosas, por razones obvias. Pero suficiente de eso. Ahora, a lo que nos interesa. Como dije durante mi explicación, los humanos han aprendido magia a lo largo del tiempo, como método para defenderse de los seres sobrenaturales o como forma de facilitar su vida. Yo pertenezco a una de esas organizaciones mágicas de humanos. Nos diferenciamos por nuestro estilo de magia, pero eso va después. Esta, es la parte que debe interesarte.

Issei se inclinó hacia su interlocutor, gesticulando que siguiera hablando.

\- El Dios Bíblico, llamado Elohim por algunos, creó unas armas para los humanos, para que pudieran defenderse de los seres sobrenaturales. Estas armas son llamadas [Sacred Gear], y hay 13 de ellas que son reconocidas como mucho más poderosas que sus contrapartes. Tú tienes una de ellas, la llamada y aclamada [Boosted Gear]. Por eso nos interesa que te nos unas, Issei. Si estás solo, más temprano que tarde irán a por ti.

\- " _Bueno_ " – Pensó Issei – " _Al menos sé que las charlas motivadoras no son lo suyo._ "

\- Entiendo que sea demasiado para que tomes a la primera, pero-

\- No, está bien. Entiendo perfectamente. – La memoria de Yuuma, ahora Raynare, apareció vívidamente en su mente – Supngo que podría unirme a ustedes… aunque tendrían que explicarme todo. No quiero ser una carga…

\- ¿Tiene que ver con el ángel caído que se hizo pasar por tu novia?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Intuición y estudio. A medida que te vaya entrenando y explicando, verás que aquí valoramos mucho el conocimiento.

\- Pues perdona, pero mis notas no son muy altas que digamos.

\- No nos interesa eso, sino que el conocimiento general. Verás, déjame que te dé una pequeña lección de historia.

\- Cuando Merlín, y sí, existió, inventó el actual sistema de magia que utilizan muchos magos alrededor del mundo. Esa magia se denomina "Magia Occidental". Por otra parte, los magos de otros lugares del mundo, más concretamente de por esta zona, utilizan una magia proveniente de la brujería, y se le conoce como "Magia Oriental". Estas dos eran las principales escuelas de magia en el sentido de que, en cuanto a forma y uso, eran enseñadas. Pero surgió un problema. Verás, Issei, cuando se creó la Magia Occidental, esta estaba basada en la magia demoniaca, que utiliza la imaginación como fuente de su poder. Los humanos no tienen tanta imaginación ni poder como los demonios, cosa que fue algo contrarrestada por el uso de los famosos círculos mágicos, que les permitían a los magos usar cálculos o ecuaciones para sus hechizos. Algunos ni siquiera eran matemáticos. El principio básico era "si hago esto", que se refiere al hechizo con base en el círculo, "pasa esto", que es el efecto que se desea. ¿Sabes cuál fue el problema?

Issei negó con la cabeza, sin saber cuál podría ser. Hasta tal punto, todo se veía bien para los humanos (se sentía raro diciéndolo así, sabiendo solo hasta hace poco que existían otras razas inteligentes).

\- No podía evolucionar. El sistema fue diseñado impecablemente, es verdad, pero dejaba mucho a la imaginación, la voluntad, y la cantidad de magia usada. Eso evitó el potencial que el avance del tiempo, y los descubrimientos y avances que trajo, pudieran ser aprovechados. Pero los líderes de la magia humana eran muy cerrados de mente para intentar los cambios, o no les interesaba, o vete tú a saber qué. Las razones son varias, pero pocos o nadie se interesaron en hacer algo. Las escuelas de magia, con sus métodos de enseñanza y magia, fueron quedando atrás. Es por eso que se fundó una nueva escuela de magia, aunque subterránea, que se expandió lenta pero seguramente, utilizando los conocimientos científicos que se iban desbloqueando. De esa forma, se creó un nuevo tipo de magia.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- La "Magia Contemporánea". Esa es la escuela a la que pertenezco yo, y créeme cuando te digo, es de lejos la más eficaz de todas

Frederick hizo un guiño a Issei de que lo siguiera, y ambos fueron al interior del departamento. Pero a mitad de camino, el alrededor de Issei _cambio,_ y de repente ya no estaba en un departamento en Kuoh, sino que en el costado de un pasillo de lo que parecía un edificio moderno donde, a juzgar por la posición del sol y la luz entrante, era de mañana, y en donde aparecían y desaparecían personas sin previo aviso.

¿Qué había pasado?

\- Ya que has decidido unírtenos, Issei, permíteme que te introduzca. – Dijo Frederick, dándose media vuelta para encarar al castaño a la vez que algunas personas pasaban el centro del pasillo, algunas prestándoles atención mientras que otras no – Bienvenido a la Base Principal de nuestro grupo, la [Organización].

.

.

.

 **Sin más que decir, espero que les haya gustado, yo me despido y recuerden dejar su review.**


	2. Aviso

**Esto es para anunciar que este capítulo piloto es eso, un piloto. La historia verdadera ya se subió en un fic aparte. Este quedará abandonado porque es un simple piloto de la historia (el capítulo oficial tiene más palabras y correcciones).**


End file.
